


Enough Is Enough

by Cougar88



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Discipline, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar88/pseuds/Cougar88
Summary: Dan constantly taunts Phil when they're gaming. It really pisses Phil off. This time, when Dan pushes the wrong buttons, Phil has HAD it.





	Enough Is Enough

Phil has literally had enough of Dan’s shit lately.  It’s one thing to be competitive, and to moderately celebrate victory, but to taunt and rub it in whenever he wins is beyond poor sportsmanship.  He’s beginning to wonder if Dan is purposely trying to provoke him.  And why, if he is?  Is he trying to piss Phil off?  Phil loves a challenge, but lately, Dan is being a royal asshole every time he wins.  And GOD FORBID PHIL WINS!  If he doesn’t want to do these challenges, then he should just say something.  Unless there’s an ulterior motive behind his ridiculous behavior.

BUT, since Dan has been moping a lot recently, Phil gives in to his whining, and agrees to film a new Dan vs. Phil.   Phil lays down some stipulations when Dan begs him to play.  Dan slumps, but agrees.  He misses playing games with Phil.  “I’ll play, on one condition.  I get to choose what we play” Phil says, crossing his arms.  This is Dan’s last chance.  Phil threatens to never play with him again if he doesn’t desist.  Dan thrusts his hand forward to shake on it.  Phil reluctantly accepts.

The day before filming, Phil carefully considers his gaming options.  Dan is very good on the comeback if he’s losing.  Luck is usually on his side.  Except when they’re playing MarioKart.  For some reason, when they’re on multiplayer mode, Dan can’t focus, and Phil almost always wins, resulting in a very pouty Dan, and sometimes broken controllers.

“I swear to God, if you throw another controller….” Phil threatens right before they start the camera to record.  “Yeah, I know” Dan rolls his eyes.  He is falling into his normal routine, bouncing up and down in his chair.  “I mean it” Phil sounds downright menacing, and Dan shrinks back into his chair, cooling his jets. 

They continue with game play and recording, with minimal bants and screaming.  Phil wins two rounds out of three, staying calm to avoid triggering Dan.  But it’s no use.  Halfway through the third round, Phil jumps ahead of Dan, throwing several damaging shells and banana peels.  Phil gets excited and starts cheering as he approaches the finish line, leaving Dan in 8th place.  “NOOOOOO!” Dan screams, flinging the controller at the wall.  Phil is worried the neighbor might complain, and he turns to Dan.  “WHAT DID I SAY?” he hisses.

But Dan is so consumed in his own self-pity, he lashes out at Phil.  “You did that on purpose!  You made me lose with your fucking shells, one right after another!” he shouts, forming his hands into the choking position.  In a flash, Phil reaches up to cut the power to everything, and blocks Dan’s hands in one swift motion.  “OH, NO you don’t!” he raises his voice, unable to control the rage Dan has provoked.  “WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING ISSUE DANIEL?  DO I HAVE TO TREAT YOU LIKE A BABY, AND LET YOU WIN EVERY FUCKING TIME?!” he stands up, towering over Dan.  Phil’s strong grip surprises Dan.

What Dan does next, Phil isn’t expecting, and his fury turns fierce.  “AWWWWWW!  Philly won and he can’t handle a little shouting” Dan taunts, breaking free to flail his hands in the air, mocking Phil.  Phil’s eyes darken when he realizes what Dan is doing.  Dan is smirking.  He’s definitely doing this on purpose.  But why?  Phil stares Dan down for a few moments before yanking Dan from his chair.  And because Phil is never physical, it startles Dan.  “NO!” Dan gasps, attempting to dodge Phil’s grip.

“OH YES!  You brought this on all on your own” Phil is breathing heavily.  But as Dan is pulled to his feet, Phil is presented with another shocking revelation.  Dan has a raging boner _.  OH MY GOD!_   It takes Phil a few seconds for Phil for regain his faculties when it finally dawns on him.  _Is he purposely cruising for a bruising?_   The thought makes his dick twitch unexpectedly.  _Dan wants me to spank him!_   Phil’s pupils dilate, and he pushes Dan onto the futon.

Dan gasps, looking all too innocently up at Phil with those big brown eyes.  But Phil knows better now.  Dan is far from innocent.  All those times they’ve filmed, with Dan dropping subtle hints, this is what it boils down to.  Dan wants him, and he wants Phil to take him forcefully.  _HOLY FUCK_.  But Phil has other plans.  He isn’t quite going to give Dan what he wants.  YET.  Instead, he’s going to slowly torture Dan – by making him watch.  And he isn’t going to allow Dan to touch himself.  If he does, Dan is going to get a serious beating.

“DON’T FUCKING MOVE, OR ELSE” Phil warns as he slowly begins to unbutton his jeans.  Dan’s eyes are bigger than ever as Phil teases, unbuttoning his fly, one torturous button at a fucking time.  “Now that I know what you’re up to, you’re going to learn a little self-control, Daniel.  Do you understand?” Phil glowers down at Dan, whose mouth is gaping.  “WELL?” Phil leans forward a bit, pausing at the last button in his fly.  Dan swallows thickly, blinking away the glaze in his huge orbs.  _FUCK._   “Yes” Dan hisses, pleased with himself.  And another realization blindsides Phil.  “Yes what?” Phil pops the last button on his fly, slowing undoing the zip.  “Yes … Daddy” Dan groans, squirming.

Hearing those words from Dan’s lips makes Phil’s cock ache, but he must continue his little lesson.  If Dan ever wants him to play games with him again, he WILL learn to exercise control.  But hearing Dan call him 'Daddy' just confirms what the fans have suspected all along.  _SHIT, that’s hot_.  Phil bites his lip, teasing a bit more, inching his jeans down as slowly as possible.  Dan is absolutely salivating, itching to touch himself.  “DON’T YOU DARE” Phil warns, stopping dead in his tracks.

On any other day, Phil might have freaked out over Dan’s kinks.  But, he’s got a few of his own secret kinks.  And since he has been pushed to the absolute limit, taking disciplinary action is the only option.  _Dan wants to play games?  Well, he’s getting them now!_   Dan freezes, and Phil continues, allowing his jeans and boxers to fall to the floor.  His angry erection springs free, and it’s aimed right at Dan’s face.  Dan attempts to lean forward, but Phil backs away.

“UH uh!  What did I tell you?” Phil shakes a finger at him, pushing Dan back against the futon.  Dan moans at the contact, and Phil mentally berates himself _.  FUCK.  Dan wants contact.  Must ... not ... touch ... him._   Phil continues teasing Dan, unbuttoning his shirt in the same manner as his jeans.  Dan’s breathing is quickly becoming labored as Phil makes his cock dance just inches from Dan’s face.  “Fuck” Dan hisses, licking his lips.  The thought of Dan’s lips on his cock coaxes pre-come to Phil’s tip. 

“Please” Dan begs, reaching out to touch Phil.  But Phil promptly swats his hand away.  If he were to let Dan touch him right now, he might come too soon.  He’ll have no such thing happening so early on in this game.  “Stand up and take off all of your clothes” Phil orders Dan.  Dan is all too eager to oblige, and shakily clambers to his feet.  “SLOWLY” Phil adds, crossing his arms to observe Dan.

Dan’s gaming temper aside, all the years he has teased Phil, flirted with him, paraded around the flat in a towel after showers, and even accidentally let it drop a few times – has had Phil on edge for so long, he isn’t sure if he can control himself much longer.  He should just throw Dan onto the hard wood floor right now, and have his way, pounding mercilessly into Dan’s ass - **without lube**.  But that’s what Dan obviously wants, and Phil must not let him have his way yet.  Not without a little punishment for his trouble.

“Please … Daddy” Dan drops to his knees once he steps out of his jeans.  Phil looks down at him, shaking his head.  “My, my.  Look how desperate and willing you are.  What to do with you” Phil clucks, reaching down to pull Dan up by the hair.  “Sit and watch” Phil pushes him back onto the futon once again.  “And remember what I said about touching yourself.  Because if you do, you will NOT get this” Phil reaches down and gives his leaking cock a few slow strokes.  More pre-come blurts, dribbling onto the floor.  Phil considers making Dan lick it clean.  _Why not?_ They just cleaned the floor.  5 second rule.

Dan must’ve read Phil’s thoughts, because he’s suddenly aiming his gaze at where pre-come is still dripping.  Still stroking, Phil points to the floor with his other hand.  Dan quickly assumes the position, and lowers his head to lick the salty droplets away from the wood.  “That’s a good boy” Phil keeps stroking, leaning forward to pull Dan up to his knees.  “I want your face right here, just watching” Phil orders Dan to sit back on his heels.

Dan nods, and obeys.  He can’t resist licking his lips.  “Am I going to have to gag you?  Stop licking” Phil ceases all movement, waiting for Dan to stop.  Dan can’t help it.  All the pulsating veins in Phil’s thick cock are way too enticing.  He can only imagine what it feels like in his ass.  _MMMMMM FUCK!_   “Please” Dan whimpers, licking his lips once more.  Phil is quick to react, and grabs Dan’s tongue.  “WHAT did I say?” he glowers down at Dan, reaching for Dan’s discarded t-shirt to gag him with it.

“DON’T” Dan protests, but it’s too late.  Phil spins him around to face the futon, tying the makeshift gag around Dan’s face.  Dan moans loudly, arching his back in a desperate attempt for friction against the futon.  The sight alone is almost enough to push Phil over the edge, so he pushes Dan so his chest is resting on the futon.  “Turn your head so I can see that defiant face of yours” Phil’s voice is menacing again.  Dan’s cock is so hard, he attempts to cry out when Phil kneels behind him, running a smooth hand from his neck, dragging his nails along the spine.  When he reaches Dan’s ass, he slowly pulls his hand back, cocks his head to admire the view, and brings his spread palm down against Dan’s alabaster skin.

Instant tears spill from Dan’s eyes, but he refuses to let Phil see that it's pleasuring him.  Squinting his eyes closed, he prepares for another blow.  Hot and sweaty from the rush of it all, Dan arches upward as Phil delivers another stinging whack on the other side of his ass.  “Such a pretty color” Phil admires his work after another blow to the first side.  But now his hand is turning red, making him angry again.  “OW” Phil expresses his displeasure, and reaches to remove the belt from his discarded jeans.  Dan hears a fast **_thhhppppttt_** , and whimpers. "More?" Phil waits. “PWWEEESE MMMMgnoo daddy" Dan moans into the shirt, biting down in anticipation. 

Phil looks down at Dan's reddening skin, and tosses the belt aside to give each side of his ass a quick backhanded smack.  “Maybe you should think twice about taunting me, yeah?” Phil winces when he sees Dan's ass getting redder.   _Oh shit._  Dan begs for mercy when he feels Phil's cock at his entrance, teasing.  Dan no longer thinks it’s funny, and lets loose with exaggerated sobs, gasping for air through his runny nose. He just wants Phil inside him already!  “Had enough?” Phil forces Dan to look at him, pulling him up by the shoulders.  Dan weakly nods, and collapses back onto the futon for Phil to remove the gag.

“I’m sorry” Dan cries, hiding his face.  Phil observes his best friend for a few moments, deciding what to do next.  When he sees Dan’s erection return, it’s obvious.  “You’re sorry WHAT Dan?” Phil pushes him gently into position, spreading Dan’s knees with his own.  “I’m sorry daddy” Dan sobs once more, bracing himself for whatever is next.  He is sure Phil is about to ram it in, and he accidentally moans.  But that is not the plan – yet. 

"And why are you sorry?" Phil waits for it, still teasing Dan's entrance. "I'm sorry for making you angry" Dan whines, trying desperately to push himself onto Phil. But Phil backs away. "Then why did you?" Phil rubs his sore ass in a soothing manner. Once Dan's breathing regulates, he digs deep for any ounce of courage, praying beyond all things that Phil won't hate him. "Because I want you" Dan chokes back an emotional sob.

"All along?" Phil's eyes are huge when Dan nods, blushing profusely. _Damn, it's hot when he blushes_. “Good boy” Phil smooths a gentle cool hand across Dan’s blooming ass.  Dan flinches, ready for more pain, but Phil shushes him, running a teasing finger along his crack to brush his rim until he reaches his swollen balls.  “FUCK” Dan hisses, gripping tightly at the futon cushion.  “Is that any way for a baby boy to speak to his daddy?” Phil brings a hand back up to rest firmly on the left side.  “NO! I’m sorry … daddy” Dan moans, arching his back again. But Phil takes a different approach, lightly caressing his balls with the other hand.

Dan mewls and sighs with a gurgle, drool falling from his reddening lips.

“Keep making those noises for me, and I’ll make you feel good” Phil leans forward to breathe into Dan’s reddening ear.  Dan nods, and pants through more moans and whimpers when Phil continues to fondle his balls.  “HHHHH HHHHHH PLEASE daddy” Dan whines.  _So needy_.  But Phil loves it, and rewards Dan with a teasing stroke to his cock.  “MMMMMMYYYYYEEEAAAAHHHH” Dan releases a long drawn out moan for Phil.  Phil swipes his thumb across the tip to smear the pre-come, causing Dan to yelp.  “OHHH!” he cries out when Phil takes to circling the area with his thumb, using Dan’s fluids as lube.

“Sooooo horny for your daddy.  What else would you like me to do to you, baby?” Phil coos against Dan’s ear again.  “MMMMMM I want you in me … daddy” he hisses out that last word, bucking into Phil’s firm grip.  “P..pleeeeeaaase, stop teasing” Dan feels like he might pass out from the intense overstimulation on his frenulum.  But Phil doesn’t stop, and he repeatedly swipes his thumb back and forth, flicking across Dan’s slit.  “AAAHHHH!!!” Dan screams, pounding on the futon.  “CLOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE!” Dan bites out through gritted teeth. 

Phil takes that as his cue, and backs away from Dan.  “DON’T TOUCH YOURSELF.  I’ll be right back” Phil warns him, placing a firm hand on his sore ass as a reminder.  “I’ll KNOW if you do” he adds, lightly pinching an area that has already begun to turn a darker shade of red.  Phil admires his work for a second before rushing into his room for lube.  “NO TOUCHING!” Phil shouts from the distance.  Dan flinches, placing his hands back on the futon.

When Phil returns, his cock is engorged more than it has ever been.  It has been a couple of years since he has had any action, and he rarely masturbates anymore due to constant busy schedules and exhaustion.  “Did you touch yourself?” Phil is back, popping the cap on his lube.  Dan instantly reddens, shaking his head.  “Are you lying to me?” he brings a hand back to Dan’s sore ass, ready to deliver a light whack.  “N…nooo. I almost did” he confesses.  Phil considers Dan’s answer, takes a look at his poor leaking cock, and decides Dan is telling the truth.  “Good boy” Phil rewards him with a good firm stroke. 

Phil positions himself behind Dan on the hard floor, lining himself up.  “Since you were so eager to provoke me, I will not be stretching you.  I think this will suffice” Phil pushes in ever so slightly to open Dan up, allowing him to adjust.  “OHHHHHHHHHH” Dan moans loud enough for the neighbors to hear.  He sounds like the horny teenager Phil met years ago.  He remembers how persistent Dan was, and how he always begged to see Phil man handle himself.  But Phil would have no part in corrupting Dan.  Oh no.  Dan did that all on his own.

“BEG for it” Phil pushes in just enough for his head to pop past Dan’s tight hole.  The glorious heat coming from Dan is almost blinding, and Phil needs to take a few deep breaths before continuing.  “PLEEEAAASE DADDY, PLEASE I NEED YOU!!!” Dan cries out, gripping once again at the futon fabric.  If he pulls any tighter, the material will rip.  Phil moans loudly as he sinks into Dan agonizingly slow.  He’s ready to explode.  But he must make Dan suffer a little bit longer.

Once he finally bottoms out, Phil takes Dan’s hands, and holds them behind his back in a vice-like grip.  “MMMMMMM!!!!!!” Dan groans, his voice getting hoarse.  “That’s it” Phil hisses, pulling back slowly, then returning full depth in one slow thrust, angling himself to hit Dan’s g spot.  Dan throws his head back and cries out once more.  He’s on the edge.  “THERE!” he shouts, trying to pull his hands free, only to have Phil tighten his grip on the next hard thrust.  “FUCK” Phil chokes out.  He’s close.

“GONNA COME!” Dan warns, and Phil pulls out, panting heavily enough to hyperventilate.  He needs air, and Dan must NOT be allowed to come yet.  Of course, Dan whines at the loss, and begs Phil again.  “DADDY PLEASE!  I NEED YOU” he begs, tears prickling the corners of his eyes once more.  He’s so hard and ready to come, he doesn’t know how much more he can take.  His entire body is shaking.  He’s right fucking there.

“Sssshhhh baby” Phil runs his free hand down Dan’s spine, leaving more marks with harsh nails.  He wants to leave long lasting reminders for Dan.  Reminders that say ‘NEVER taunt me again’.  “P..please daddy” Dan clenches his eyes, attempting to dry hump the edge of the futon.  But Phil pulls him back hard, onto the full 9 inches of his waiting cock.  Skin slaps on contact, and Dan cries out once more when Phil slams directly into his g spot.  “FUCK!!!!!” Dan shrieks, automatically bucking against Phil, in search of that angle. 

“Language, Daniel” Phil whacks him once more for good measure, pulling Dan’s head back with a fist full of hair.  “MMMMMM!!!” Dan is spent.  He doesn’t care that Phil spanked him again. It all feels overwhelmingly good, and his cock is so hard and ready to explode, it makes the skin on his ass feel practically numb.  Phil briefly wonders if that’s the case, and he lightly pinches a tender spot.  “AAAHHHH!” Dan yells, yanking his head free from Phil’s grip. 

Phil is left staring at a fist full of Dan’s sweaty curls.  “That’ll teach you” he growls, roughly gripping Dan’s hips for maximum leverage.  Dan braces for the inevitable, when Phil fully pulls out again.  Hanging his head in desperation, Dan whispers “Please daddy”.  He has no voice left, and Phil finally relents, thrusting full force into Dan, hitting Dan’s spot every single time. 

“FUCK… FFFFUCK” Phil drops his head.  He was exhausted ages ago, but he refuses to give in.  Not until he comes inside Dan.  “Gonna c…” Dan gags on his own parched throat.  With a few more short bursts, Phil releases deep inside of Dan with a violent shudder, dripping sweat onto his back.  “DAAAAAAAAAAN” Phil moans, still gripping Dan’s hips tightly.   A few second later, Dan is spilling his seed everywhere. 

“OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Dan’s hoarse voice returns, and it catches Phil off guard, setting off unbearably intense aftershocks.  “FUCK! FUCK!” Phil grunts, slowing his pace until he has no more to deposit.  “MMMMM” Dan finishes his own climax, collapsing forward onto the futon.  “Oh God” Dan hisses, gasping for much needed air.  Phil pulls back to lift Dan onto the futon.  His friend is like a rag doll, and quite frankly, Phil is satisfied with the results of his efforts to break Dan down.

Had he ever had the notion that this is what Dan wanted, Phil might have made his move years ago.  But is it a good idea?  Maybe not as often as Dan would like.  But, if on occasion Dan decides to be a twat whilst they’re gaming, Phil might reconsider. 

“Hey.  You alright?” Phil strokes his best friend’s sweaty mop.  It’s few seconds before Dan opens his eyes to nod.  It’s all he can manage right now.  After a few minutes, Dan asks “Tell me, Phil.  What took you so long?” Dan huffs and puffs, still catching his breath.  Phil shrugs.  “I guess I don’t take a hint very well” he giggles, leaning forward to plant a chaste kiss on Dan’s lips.  “Alright, then” Dan whispers, closing his eyes once more. 

Phil continues with gentle strokes to Dan's face until he's almost asleep, hoping their next conversation will be about 'what's next', and praying it will be good. Dan obviously wants more than friendship, and Phil feels bad that it took this to get his attention. Phil wants more too. He has just been afraid, and oblivious to the obvious.

"That feels good. Please don't stop" Dan mumbles just before falling asleep. "Anything for you, Dan. I hope you know that" Phil sighs, leaning down to kiss Dan's forehead.


End file.
